Cruauté
by Nanoushka
Summary: Un OS court et déprimant, centré sur les sentiments de Ziva, pour ne pas changer...


Bonjour! Par ce joli après-midi pluvieux je viens vous poster un petit OS, court, et déprimant. Alors si vous avez déjà le moral à zéro, la lecture de ce qui suit n'est pas forcément conseillée. J'attends votre avis sur cet OS, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, j'ai envie de savoir ce que vous en pensez.

(La suite de ma fic arrive, je ne l'oublie pas...)

Bonne lecture et vive les reviews!

* * *

><p><span>Cruauté.<span>

- Souris moi. Regarde moi. Parle-moi. Dis moi ce que tu veux, tant que tu me parles. Promets-moi de rester là, même si je sais que jamais tu ne tiendras cette promesse. Dis-moi à quoi tu penses, dis moi à qu'elle heure tu t'es levé ce matin, dis-moi ce que tu as prévu de manger ce soir. Je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux et dis moi que tu es là. Juste là, à côté de moi. Serre ma main dans la tienne et regarde moi. Laisse tes yeux croiser les miens. Prends-moi dans tes bras, chuchote moi ce que tu veux au creux de l'oreille. Réveille-toi. Je t'en prie réveille-toi. Soulève tes paupières. Ouvre tes yeux. Toi qui a toujours été si fier, si intègre.

Pousse-moi. Fais-moi tomber, fais moi déraper et heurter le sol, violemment. Fais moi mal, hurle, crie, Frappe moi. Fais quelque chose. Fais moi mal. Fais moi réagir. Fais-moi me réveiller. Fais cesser ce cauchemar, fais moi mal et ouvre les yeux.

Je veux te retrouver. Je veux que tu me fasses rire, je veux te sentir à mes côtés. Où es-tu? Où es-tu parti? Laisse moi te faire revenir, laisse moi t'appeler, hurler ton nom, hurler sans discontinuité jusqu'à ce que tu me reviennes. Laisse moi pleurer. Laisse moi m'effondrer. Laisse la peine me submerger.

Tu as toujours été ma faiblesse. Tu as toujours été mon talon d'Achille. J'ai toujours tout fait pour le cacher, tu étais un des seuls à le savoir. Pourquoi aujourd'hui encore tu es ma faiblesse? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné? Pourquoi es-tu parti? Pourquoi me laisses-tu là si seule? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?

Dis moi. Parle moi bon sang. Parle moi. Parle moi. Hurle si tu veux, mais dis moi quelque chose. Ne me laisse pas me mettre dans des états pareils. Enlève ce masque froid et dis-moi que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar une de tes blagues qui ne fait rire que toi. Promis je ne me vengerai pas. Mais parle-moi. Regarde moi. Regarde moi Tony. Et, tu m'entends oui? Regarde moi!

Dinozzo, mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais? Tony… Tu as le teint jaune. Tu restes là immobile, les paupières closes. Ta main est froide dans la mienne. Ta bouche entrouverte se referme imperceptiblement. Plus rien ne bouge en toi. Tu m'horripiles. Tu me dégoûtes. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es plus là avec moi. Serre ma main. Tu m'entends? Serre ma main! Qu'attends-tu? Fais ce que je te dis. Serre ma main Dinozzo. Tu veux me rendre folle? Tu vas y arriver cette fois si tu continues comme ça. Serre ma main Dinozzo. C'est un ordre. Tu vas m'écouter oui? Serre ma min…

Sors moi de là. Arrête moi avant que je n'inonde cette pièce. Sors moi de cette torpeur dans laquelle tu m'as plongé. Ce vide m'oppresse trop. Rempli le de ta présence. Arrête toutes ces secondes qui s'enfuient. Sors-moi de ce trou sans fin. Ramène-moi à la réalité. Tony…

Je n'y arriverai pas. Je ne pourrais pas toute seule. Rattrape moi, rejoins-moi, réveille moi, peu importe. Je n'y arriverai pas sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi, alors ne me laisse pas. Parle-moi, dis moi quelque chose. Réagi. Réagi. Ne reste pas sans rien dire, ça ne te ressemble tellement pas. Ne me laisse pas pleurer sans rien faire. Tu n'es pas un Dinozzo si tu m'abandonnes comme ça. Où est passé ton honneur? Réveille-toi. Je t'en prie. Je vais trop mal sans toi. Comment tu veux que je survive? Ne me laisse pas, ne me laisse pas.

Pense à tous ceux qui m'ont déjà laissé tomber Tony. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi. Tu ne vas pas t'allier à ces gens la. Tu ne vas pas me faire du mal toi aussi. J'ai besoin de toi. Mais en quelle langue il faut te le dire bon sang. Reviens-moi. Tu me manques déjà trop. C'est trop dur.

Je veux te sentir me regarder. Je veux te sentir là à mes côtés. Je veux savoir que tu te soucies de moi. Je veux t'entendre m'appeler, répéter mon nom comme seul toi sais le faire. Parle-moi. Bouge tes doigts, serre ma main et parle moi. Tony. Je n'en peux plus de cette pièce, de ta présence si lointaine. De ce froid. Dis moi que tu es là. Dis moi que tu seras toujours là. Je veux savoir que je peux compter sur toi Tony, alors dis moi quelque chose. Tony. Tony… Tony…

Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas sans toi. Réponds-moi Tony. J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne m'en sortirai pas sinon. Je ne peux pas. J'ai trop mal. J'ai mal Tony. Je ne ressens plus que ça. De la douleur. Alors réponds moi enfin! Tu me manques déjà trop Dinozzo. Regarde moi. Je t'en prie regarde moi. Lève toi et sors de ce lit. Viens. Viens avec moi, on s'en va de cette chambre morbide. Viens avec moi Tony.

- Ziva? Ziva?

Ziva réagi, et releva son regard vers l'entrée de la chambre où se tenait Gibbs. Ses larmes brouillaient presque totalement sa vue. Elle ne dit rien, regarda simplement Gibbs s'approcher d'elle. Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Il est temps Ziva. Il faut s'en aller maintenant, lui dire au revoir. Le laisser nous quitter, dit-il doucement.

- Je ne peux pas Gibbs, je ne peux pas.

Gibbs vit ses épaules tressauter. Il s'approcha davantage et resserra ses bras autour de son corps frêle. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle lui semblait ailleurs, totalement déconnectée de la réalité, de ces secondes qui continuaient de s'écouler et de s'envoler pour toujours.

Elle se laissa entièrement aller contre son torse, inondant sa chemise de ses larmes, serrant fortement ses paupières, comme pour s'enfuir. Mais son bras restait tendu vers le lit. Elle serrait toujours de sa main celle de son ami qui venait de la quitter. Il y a des heures qu'elle n'avait lâché cette main, comme pour le garder quelques minutes supplémentaires en ce monde.

- J'ai entendu Ziva. Je sais à quel point c'est dur. Mais tu ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. Il est temps que son corps soit transporté à la morgue. Les infirmiers attendent devant la porte pour l'y emmener.

- Non Gibbs. Ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber. Je refuse. Je n'ai pas le droit.

- Ziva, c'est fini depuis longtemps déjà. Allez, viens, on s'en va.

Gibbs s'écarta légèrement de Ziva et l'entraîna en direction de la porte de la petite chambre d'hôpital. Ziva s'écarta de lui et s'approcha de celui qu'elle venait de perdre. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, caressa sa joue une dernière fois, et posa délicatement ses lèvres mouillées de larmes sur ses lèvres glacées. Ses sanglots la reprirent et elle s'écroula sur le torse de Dinozzo. Gibbs s'approcha et la rattrapa. Il la souleva et la guida jusqu'à la sortie, la portant quasiment. Elle ne pouvait rester ici plus longtemps. Elle se faisait plus de mal que de bien. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle garde cette image de lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le revoit inerte sur ce lit quand elle se rappellerait de lui.

- Allez Ziva, tes enfants ont besoin de te savoir là, même si ils ne comprennent pas encore ce qu'il se passe.

- Je ne peux pas Gibbs, répéta encore une fois la jeune femme, ayant perdu tout contact avec la réalité.

- Bien sûr que si Ziva. Tu verras, tu surmonteras cette épreuve, tu es forte.

Ziva passa la porte de la chambre en regardant une dernière fois celui qui représentait tant pour elle. Ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve n'est-ce pas? Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Tout était si étrange depuis ce matin, si loin de son habituelle routine. Tout était si douloureux depuis qu'elle avait croisé ce regard et qu'elle avait compris que c'était fini. Que tout était fini. Elle se sentait abandonnée et écartée de la vie. Ça n'était qu'un cauchemar n'est-ce pas? Juste un cauchemar?


End file.
